Recently, liquid crystal display devices are widely used in various equipments due to their low power consumption and portability. Particularly, liquid crystal display devices that use ferroelectric liquid crystal as the liquid crystal material are suitable for moving image displays because of their fast speed of response. However, when ferroelectric liquid crystal is used, the liquid crystal phase takes on a layered structure, and that layered structure is broken down by external force, so is disadvantageous in that the panel construction is weak. Therefore, typically, in the case of a liquid crystal display device in which ferroelectric liquid crystal is placed between two substrates so that the liquid crystal phase has a layered structure, a spacer and seal are placed between the substrates so that the layered structure is capable of withstanding external force (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).                [Patent Document 1] Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 2001-108999.        [Patent Document 2] Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 2001-337352.        